Geralt of Rivia x Reader
by LucienSilver
Summary: Your village is attacked by a horde of kikimores. lucky for you, the famed witcher Geralt of Rivia clears them out. and you discovered that you have feelings for him. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You sighed to yourself as you trudged down the road, carrying a little bag over your shoulders. Your village was overrun with monsters and you with all of the other citizens were forced into exile. By monsters! A clan of kikimores, queen and all had taken over the mine near the village, where most of the men, including your husband had worked.

Of the thirty men that worked in it, only seven had made it out, your husband was not one of the lucky ones. He was killed by the queen kikimore. Then the warrior kikimores had chased everyone else out of the village.

You were walking down the road with a heavy heart. It was pouring rain and gale force winds, just a lovely day for a walk! You are _ years old and a widow! Great, just great. You're too old to marry again, and too young for the ususal widow. But here you are. You have hardly any money left, barely any of your belongings and just the clothes on your back.

You and the group have been walking for hours now, when a man rode by. No one seemed interested in telling him of the dangers that lied ahead, do you took it upon yourself to inform him. You touched his leg to get his attention. He stopped his horse and turned his body to face you.

"Excuse me, sir?" You called out to him.

"What is it?" He responded, his metallic voice deep and rough.

"I wouldn't go that way, our village has been overrun with kikimores." You said to him.

"Shouldn't be too hard for me to solve." He said flatly.

"The beasts have killed over twenty men, surly you can't kill them, the queen is in the mine."

" I am a Witcher, I deal with this on a daily basis."

"A Witcher?! Here?!" You thought to yourself. But it did make sense, he did not look like your average man. He had pure white hair, and he obviously did not look old.

He had golden cat eyes. And now that you payed attention, you noticed that he was wearing a medallion, shaped like a wolf's head baring its fangs.

"Oh! That's right... Geralt of Rivia?"

"Yes. Of course you know me, everyone has."

"But of course! Your exploits are famous. Especially the striga story. Everyone knows how you cured the girl." You said excitedly.

"If your village would wait here until I come back, that would be the best idea. And once I return, you may return to your homes. Is that acceptable?" He asks.

"It seems so to me, but you should tell our village leader, Mannek, your plans. He decides what the village does." You say to him. Geralt got off of his horse.

"Where is your leader?" He asks politely. You pointed at the overweight and balding man, "That, is Mannek. Good luck convincing him though. He acts like such a coward!" You warned the Witcher.

"Thank you." He said and then went over to Mannek. The rest of the villagers stopped walking at a command from Mannek, after Geralt had spoken to him. You then watched as Geralt turned from the leader and started heading back to you.

"Looks like you managed to get him to listen, eh?" You asked when he arrived where you were.

"He just wanted the village back, and I negotiated some pay from him as well." He stated rather emotionless.

"So, are you heading out straight away? Or are you staying for a while?" You asked nervously. You don't know why but something about this strange man pulls you to him.

"I think that it would be best if I left the sooner I leave, the sooner you can return to your homes." He said.

"Thank you," You said, grateful that you don't have to walk anymore and will be returning to your home soon.

"I'm just doing what I'm meant to." He said and nodded at you as he hopped back into the saddle of his horse. "Farewell." He said as he rode off. You said a simple "good bye, Geralt," when he was out of hearing range.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt was gone for many hours. But you expected him to be, since there was a whole colony of kikimores and only one of him. But as he drew near to you, you noticed that he was slightly injured and very dirty. His normally pure white hair was now a muddy brown. His leather clothing was bloodied and torn. He stopped at you, and you noticed that his horse was even injured, just a scratch on her face, though.

"Greetings." He said, as courteous as usual.

"Hello, Geralt, I see you've returned." You say to him.

"Yes, your village is safe once again." He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Oh! You must go tell Mannek! So we can return immediately! Afterwords you must come with me though," You said excitedly and loudly.

"I will tell your leader, but... I don't think that I should stay much longer than that... I don't want to impose." He said to you, obviously unsure.

"No,no. You wouldn't be imposing, besides, you're injured! You can't go off on your own injured."

He relented, "I guess that you are correct, I will stay, but only till I am healed. Alright?"

You were disappointed but if this is the best that he is willing to relent, you were appeased. "That will suffice." You say.

" I am going to inform your leader, I'll be back in a moment, I promise." He said as he turned and found Mannek. You watched as he had a short conversation with him and then turned back to you.

Mannek made an announcement to everyone that we were able to return to the village. You looked over at Geralt to smile and you noticed that he was drinking out of a small vial. And when you questioned him about it he simply said that it was a pain killing potion.

People were cheering and their faces were lit up; obviously happy to return to their homes and boring lives. Geralt had finished consuming the contents of the bottle and looked back down at you: he was after all, much taller that you are.

"We should get you back to your home." He said.

You nodded at him, and started walking but a gloved hand upon your shoulder stopped you.

"You can get on Roach, here, she's faster than walking and she'll save you the leg work." He offered.

"Oh, thank you!" You exclaimed as you approached the Witcher's mare. You struggled to get into the saddle for a little while, then Geralt assisted you buy lifting you into the saddle. Roach, the horse, snorted as you shifted into a more comfortable position. Then Geralt settled himself into the saddle behind you and set Roach into a slow trot.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to your home was actually fairly quick, due to Geralt's horse, Roach. The brown mare made it back to your average sized hovel in practically no time at all.

Once both you and Geralt were inside, you were able to see how much havoc the kikimores were able to wreck upon your home. There were bits of broken pottery on the floor from when the monsters knocked over you house plants, and there were bits of shattered dishes on the ground too, from when they went digging through your cupboards. Most of your food items were spread out all over your home in partially eaten shreds, crumbs, and bits. You sighed at yourself, this mess will take quite some time to clean.

Geralt grunted out in pain with his last step into the house. The front of his leather trousers, at the thigh was torn open and blood was seeping out.

"Melitelie..." You gasped out loud when you saw his wound.

Geralt just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Its not that bad..."

You jumped into a panic, "We need to get that wound dressed and sewn as soon as possible!"

He sighs again and shakes his head "...I really think that you are overreacting"

You point over at the remains of your bed and then you start taking charge, "Geralt, take your trousers off and have a seat over there while I fetch my sewing supplies." You ran off and started digging through your belongings.

"Now, where did I put my blasted sewing kit?" You thought to yourself. "Cupboard?" You rolled over the cupboard that the kikimores had knocked over, and while you were rummaging around your palm got nicked on a shard of broken dinner plate. "Shit!" You shouted and quickly grabbed the nearest rag and wrapped your hand in it.

As soon as the bleeding had stopped you started looking around some more. "Drawer by the cooking pot?" You went over to the cooking pot area and opened the drawer and started looking, only to discover that the sewing kit wasn't there either.

Just as you were about to start looking you heard someone clear their throat from behind you, you turned to see Geralt there holding the little box you were looking for. "This what you're searching for?"

"Yes, yes it it. Where did you find it?" You asked.

"Found it under the bed."

"Thank you" You said as you took the sewing kit from him. "Now, you stay here while I heat up some water and fetch a clean rag" You put the sewing kit into your pocket and took the empty cooking pot out of the fireplace and went outside to fetch some water for it. Once it was filled you put it back on the fireplace and lit the fire. It took a long time to heat up, but one it did you took a bowl and filled it with the hot water, grabbed a clean rag and headed over to where Geralt was sitting.

You had Geralt lay down on his back on the bed and you started to dab at the wound with the hot water, trying to clean out the wound as best you can. The wound was deeper than he let on, trying to be a macho man. He winced and make a slight facial movement when the rag touched the open wound for the first time. You felt sympathy for him, but you needed to keep going, you needed to get that wound clean.

As soon as the wound was cleaned you picked up you needle and chose some strong thread. "This is going to hurt... a lot..." You said to him.

He nodded, "I know. I've had this done before."

You sighed and braced yourself, you've never had to sew someone's wounds closed before. You handed him one of your husband's old leather belts and had him bite down on it. You sighed again and set yourself to work sewing closed the gash in his leg. He fisted his hands in the bed sheets and bit down hard on the belt as you were sewing. Your mind kept trying to tell you to stop, because you don't like hurting people, but you had to get it closed.

By the time you were done with the sewing, Geralt's face was glistening with a layer of sweat caused by the intensity of the pain. He slowly started relaxing after you started putting away the supplies.

You had your back to him, you were trying to straighten up a little. "You should get some sleep, Geralt. You need it." He just nodded and closed his eyes. You smiled at him and started to clean up as silently as you could so you wouldn't wake the witcher.


End file.
